


Maybe Not Everything

by coockie8



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Corruption, M/M, Mild Gore, Nail gore, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Teeth Gore, forced bdsm, will probably add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer has had his eyes on our favourite greedy Homunculus for quite some time now and after some extensive research discovers a way to incapacitate the Homunculi without the use of their human remains. Using this new found information, Archer captures Greed to use for his own sick, twisted pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got bored on the bus while heading to school and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy.

A deep throb in the back of his head and the disgusting smell of decaying flesh were the first things Greed, unfortunately, noticed upon waking up. He would have thrown up had it not been for the gag shoved in his mouth; pushing against his tongue. His breathing felt restricted and his entire body felt like lead. Greed gently pulled at the steel shackles around his wrists and groaned; darting his eyes down to the small glimmer of light the shined through the bottom of the blindfold. He growled behind the gag and started to struggle despite the pain his body was in

”Struggle too much, homunculus, and you’ll hurt yourself,”

A snarky voice sneered. Greed scoffed and continued to struggle against his binds. He yelped in shock when he felt something thin and almost stringy strike his cheek

”I said quit it!”

The man snapped. Greed just snarled again, the offending object connecting with Greed’s cheek had caused the blindfold to fall; allowing Greed to see what had hit him. He narrowed his eyes at the offending whip and jerked away when the soldier holding the whip had brought his hand towards Greed’s cheek. The soldier scoffed as he grabbed the blindfold; pulling it off. Greed took deep breaths through his nose as he watched the other mans every movement.

”My name is Frank Archer, but you can call me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’,”

The pale man drawled as he ruffled Greed’s spiky hair. The tan Homunculus jerked away from the touch and snarled as best he could; pulling at his chains again.

”Did you know that keeping an injury open on your ouroboros renders you essentially mortal?”

Archer sneered. Greed attempted to swallow the drool that was escaping his mouth as Archer ran a finger down Greed’s toned arm.

”Oh, what am I saying? Of course you do,”

He purred. Greed grabbed at the back of his left hand; wincing at the pain that shot up his arm when his fingers dug into a gash that went straight across his Ouroboros. He continued to feel around; groaning when he felt the stitches that kept the wound open and unable to heal.

“Any other injuries inflicted on you will not heal and you won’t be able to use your inhuman abilities; such as the super strength and your ever famous Ultimate Shield,”

He hummed conceitedly. Greed glared up at the pale man and sunk his shark-like teeth into the rubber ball gag in his mouth; attempting to express his agitation. Archer just smirked

”Do you want that off?”

He purred. Greed nodded harshly, Archer smirked and unclasped the ball gag; jerking away just in time to avoid a shark-like bite from Greed

”Going to have to watch those teeth; they could cause quite a bit of damage,”

The soldier noted aloud. Greed swallowed the remainder of his drool before baring his teeth

”Let me go, you sick fuck!”

He snapped aggressively. Archer chuckled and pulled a pair of scissors out of his pocket

”Can’t have those troublesome clothes in the way now can we?”

He purred. Greed began to struggle against his binds again as Archer started cutting his shirt away

”Quit it!”

Greed snapped. Archer just chuckled again as he dropped the shredded remains of Greed’s skin tight shirt to the ground. The pale human gently put his fingers to the red markings on Greed’s chest and Torso

”So they’re on your skin?”

He hummed curiously before bringing the scissors down to Greed’s leather pants; hovering just above the waist band

”Now, I could cut your pants off, or you could cooperate long enough for me to unchain your legs and I could take them off,”

He offered. Greed bit his lip in thought; on one hand he really didn’t want this guy to cut off his pants, but on the other hand he really didn’t want this guy to take his fucking pants off anyway. He sighed heavily and nodded

”Yeah, yeah, fine; I won’t move,”

He promised. Archer smiled and put the scissors aside to unchain Greed’s ankles and slowly pull his pants off. The soldier grinned as he ran his finger down the trail of hair that led from Greed’s bellybutton to the base of his flaccid penis.

”Quite the body you’ve got here,”

He complimented. Greed snarled

”And under any other circumstance I’m sure I would take pride in that compliment,”

He growled before rolling his shoulders as Archer chained his ankles again

”You know; if you really wanted to sleep with me, you could have just asked,”

He drawled as Archer pushed him back off his knees so he was sitting on the ground. The pale human ran his hands up Greed’s thighs; brushing his knuckles against Greed’s balls. The infuriated Homunculus jerked away from the touch and snarled

”Keep your fucking hands off me!”

He snapped. Archer growled under his breath and brought his hand down across Greed’s left thigh. He flinched and tensed; immediately attempting to bring up his shield in defense. Dread sunk in at the crashing realization that it was hopeless and he was completely at this Archer guy’s mercy.

”Get it now?”

Archer sneered menacingly. Greed hung his head to avert his gaze; really hoping that Archer hadn’t seen the panic flare in his eyes.

”You don’t have to be afraid; if you just behave, I’ll be nice,”

He assured condescendingly. Greed swallowed thickly and forced himself to look at, the clearly psychotic, human male.

”So if I just go along with whatever you say, you won’t hurt me?”

He wondered. Archer smiled and nodded

”Exactly,”

He assured. Greed nodded curtly

”Well then I guess it’s a good thing I have a high pain tolerance, ‘cause I’m gonna fight as hard as I damn well can, no matter what you do to me,”

He snarled. Archer’s grin broadened and Greed felt more dread bubble up in his chest.

”Good.”


	2. Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed's disgusted with his body for enjoying Archer's ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, sorry this one took so long, but I had a different chapter written to be chapter 2, but after going over it a couple of times I decided that the story was moving too fast and that I could write chapters to go ahead of that one (because of the way I had started it) so there will be 2 other chapters written before I put that one up. I hope you enjoy.

Greed tensed and swallowed thickly at the threatening tone in Archer’s voice before looking to the floor.

“It’s more fun when you fight,”

Archer purred; placing the flat end of a riding crop under Greed’s chin and tilting his head upwards

“Such lovely bone structure,”

He purred. Greed whimpered softly and turned his head away; a light pink blush dusting his cheeks at the compliment. 

“Glad you think so,”

He drawled; attempting to cover up, with sarcasm, the fact he actually felt a bit flattered. Archer smiled and ran the tongue of the crop down Greed’s toned chest; gently flicking it against his nipples then continuing to move lower with it. He stopped with the tongue just above Greed’s flaccid dick; gently teasing the base. Greed let out a small shudder and bit his lip at the feathery teasing.

“Like that?”

Archer purred; running the leather tongue down Greed’s length then teasing the head. Greed tightly closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp at the feeling. Archer lifted Greed’s dick with the crop; pushing it upright against his stomach then replacing the leather tongue with his boot. He pushed gently with his foot and snickered when Greed let out a louder gasp

“I wasn’t aware you enjoyed this sort of thing,”

Archer purred. Greed scoffed and tried to stop his hips from grinding against Archer’s foot

“Fuck you!”

He growled. The teasing continued until Greed was rock hard and dripping; humping desperately into the attention

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,”

He groaned. Archer chuckled and pulled his foot away; causing Greed to whine

“Aw, c’mon,”

He whimpered; pouting slightly. Archer just laughed again; Greed averted his gaze and blushed. The pale human put the tongue of the riding crop gently against the slit of Greed’s dick; smearing the precum around before moving it away and quickly whipping it back down. Greed flinched and yelped in surprise

“H-Hey, what the hell!?”

He snapped. Archer brought the crop down across Greed’s dick again; laughing at the yelp that escaped the Homunculus’ throat. The whipping went on for a good 15 minutes, and Greed’s erection had embarrassingly not faltered in the least. If anything he’d gotten harder

“F-Fuck,”

Greed panted when Archer finally put the riding crop down

“Kinky little slut, aren’t you?”

He teased. Greed swallowed thickly and cleared his throat

“Well apparently,”

He mumbled under his breath; both surprised and ashamed of his body. He’d had no idea that he was into a little pain in the bedroom, and after all this was over it wasn’t a side he ever intended on indulging. 

Archer knelt down in front of Greed and took a nipple into his mouth; sucking hungrily on the stiff nub. Greed’s blush deepened and he tugged at his binds again as Archer wrapped a hand around Greed’s shaft.

“You’re such a prick,”

Greed panted. Archer pulled away and ruffled Greed’s hair before shoving the gag back into his mouth and flicking the head of his dick

“Well, you’ve taken up so much of my time already, and now I’m late getting back to work; I expect you to have thought up a proper way to apologize when I get back,”

He drawled before leaving. Greed hung his head; why the hell did he have to apologize, it’s not like he wanted this? He sighed through his nose and leaned back against the wall, being stuck inside with no windows was putting a bit of a damper on Greed’s perception of time; was it night, was it day, who knows? He grumbled and closed his eyes; might as well get some sleep before the whack-job comes back for his ‘apology’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up for the next chapter; it's in Dorochet's point of view. I will be jumping between Dorochet and Greed at several points throughout the story. Anywho, hope you liked that.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorochet wakes up after getting knocked out and panics when he's told that Greed was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; this first chapter in Doro's pov. It's very short, I apologize.

Dorochet groaned softly as he woke up; his head was killing him and he couldn’t remember where he was or how he got there. He frowned and forced himself to remember.

Greed had asked Dorochet to accompany him on a simple information gathering mission. He’d said he might need Dorochet’s nose, in case the mole tried to ambush them. It had gone down without a hitch and they had been on there way home, Dorochet had been asking Greed a few questions about the information when he’d picked up a fairly unfamiliar scent, and when he’d turned to attack whoever had been following them he’d been wacked over the head with something hard and metal then passed out.

Dorochet shot up in bed

“Greed!”

He panicked before immediately regretting the quick movement. He groaned and flopped back down; a large hand on his head

“Easy Dorochet, you’re injured,”

Law soothed. The dog chimera looked over the large man

“Where’s Greed?”

He whimpered hopefully. Law frowned and gently pet Dorochet’s hair to sooth him

“We’re looking for him,”

He assured. Dorochet slumped and whimpered

“I was supposed to protect him,”

He breathed. Law sighed

“Don’t start that; you did what you could, “

He scolded softly. Dorochet whimpered again; clutching the sheets in anger

“What I could wasn’t enough!”

He snapped. The large bull chimera didn’t even flinch; he’d long since grown used to Dorochet being like this

“So what else could you have done then?”

He asked. Dorochet looked to at the ceiling

“I should have been paying better attention,”

He whimpered; calming down when Law started petting his hair again. 

“So you will next time; Greed won’t blame you for this. If he was taken then the person who snuck up on you would’ve been far too strong for you to handle anyway,”

He assured. Dorochet bit his lip

“You right….. I’m sorry I snapped at you,”

He mumbled brokenly. Law smiled

“It’s fine; you were just upset, no hard feelings,”

He assured before standing

“Well, you’ve been out for almost a whole day, so you’re probably a little thirsty; I’ll get you something to drink,”

He offered before leaving. Dorochet smiled; a light blush dusting his cheeks, he would never admit it, but he really did admire Law. The older man was always so calm, and knew just what to do in order to calm Dorochet down when he was having one of his little freak outs, and Dorochet was grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that, they should start to get longer after chapter 5 (that was the chapter I mentioned last time) since I've finally filled that gaps.


	4. Biter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed thinks up a plan to get back at Archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy saint patty's day. Forgot to write that in chapter 3's notes. anywho, I hope you like this one, it's short again.

"Wake up!" 

Greed was startled from his sleep by a booming voice shouting at him. He looked up at Archer and half swallowed around the gag in his mouth

“I didn’t give you permission to sleep, “

He growled. Greed narrowed his eyes at Archer and tugged on his chains, Archer sighed heavily and ruffled Greed’s hair 

“Have you thought of a way to apologize?”

He purred. Greed frowned in thought; this could be his opportunity to cause some serious damage. He looked back up at Archer and nodded before leaning forward and nuzzling his crotch. Archer smirked and pulled the gag _off_

“You want to blow me?”

He purred. Greed swallowed and smirked

“Well, I _was_ naughty; I’ve got to make up for it _somehow_ ,”

He mumbled seductively. Archer snickered as his cock sprang to life from Greed’s words

“Dirty whore,”

He purred while unzipping his pants and pulling his long erection out. Greed swallowed down the bile that began to rise in his throat, it wasn’t that he didn’t like guys; it was that he didn’t like _this_ guy. He quickly choked down his pride and leaned forward to take the head of Archer’s dick into his mouth. He’d never actually gone down on a guy before; it was always some pretty head bobbing in _his_ lap, so he wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to keep his, no doubt painful, teeth out of the way.

“Don’t worry too much about your teeth; just as long as you don’t bite, we should be fine,”

Archer assured. Greed glanced up at him as he took more into his mouth; right, first he’d have to get that whole thing in, and then he’d just _bite_ it off. He sucked on the shaft and continued to watch Archer; waiting for his guard to drop.

“Good boy,”

Archer breathed as he tilted his head back; thrusting gently into Greed’s warm mouth. Said Homunculus growled slightly before taking more into his mouth; gagging when it hit the back of his throat. His body lurched slightly and his eyes began to tear. Archer let out a breathy chuckle

“Don’t hurt yourself,”

He teased. Greed whimpered softly before forcing the rest of the length into his mouth; throat squeezing around the head as Greed gagged violently. Archer pulled on Greed’s hair

“Oh fuck!”

He gasped. Once Greed had finally gotten his gag reflex under control, he swallowed around the dick in his throat. Archer threw his head back and moaned; thrusting into Greed’s mouth.

“You’re such a good boy,”

He moaned. Greed flinched when Archer dug his nails into his scalp and continuously slammed his cock against the back of his throat. Archer let out a deep groan before releasing into Greed’s mouth. That’s when Greed chomped down; it was more in shock than anything, despite wanting to blow him for that very purpose. Archer let out a shriek and pulled away; pushing Greed to the floor. The stunned Homunculus shook his head and looked up at Archer; he could taste the man’s blood in his mouth, so he’d at least done some damage, but there wasn’t nearly enough to suggest that he’d actually bitten Archer’s dick _off_.

“You dirty whore!”

He snapped; grabbing Greed by the hair and slamming his head into the wall. Greed yelped before groaning quietly at the throbbing in his head.

“You’re damn lucky it’s just a scratch or I’d kill you,”

He snarled. Greed glared up at him

“Fuck you,”

He snapped before spitting in Archer’s face. The soldier jerked back and snarled as he wiped Greed’s spit off his face then licked it off his fingers

“Oh, you’re going to pay dearly for this,”

He snarled while lifting Greed by his hair and unchaining his wrists only to chain them above his head to the wall. Greed looked over his shoulder at Archer as the man did the same to his ankles; chaining them to the wall and apart. He watched the pale human put his dick back in his pants before picking up the whip from earlier

“You’ll get as many as it takes for the lesson to sink in,”

He snarled before snapping the whip across Greed’s back. He jerked and yelped; if Archer was gonna go at this until Greed got the message, they’d be going at it for a long time. Greed whimpered softly and hung his head; why the hell did he have to bite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sure any guy reading cringed at that part. Anyway, hope you liked it; I had to come up with a reason for chapter 5 starting the way it's going to.


	5. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer rapes Greed after whipping him into 'submission'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actual rape in this chapter for anyone who is either triggered by that or simply can't stomach it.

Greed panted heavily from the pain flaring in his back. Archer had chained him to the wall and whipped him; it had been a long time since he’d felt a steady stream of blood leave his body.

“Had enough?”

Archer hissed. Greed swallowed and snickered

“Nah, I’m just warming up,”

He spat; voice shaking slightly. Archer scoffed and brought the whip across Greed’s back again; said Homunculus tensed and bit his lip to keep from yelping at the pain. Greed looked over his shoulder when he heard Archer put the whip down and inwardly sighed in relief; he had no idea how much more of the harsh whipping he could take.

“Don’t get your hopes up, I’m not done with you yet,”

He purred; gently running his hands over the wounds on Greed’s back. The captive Homunculus tensed at the slight sting, only to growl threateningly when Archer dropped his hands down to Greed’s ass.

“Get your hands off me!”

He snapped; jerking his hips away from Archer’s touch. The soldier chuckled and pushed his hips against Greed’s backside; grinding his stiff erection against the other male. Greed gritted his teeth and clenched his fists around his chains

“You sick fuck!”

He hissed; his hips now pinned between the wall and Archer as the other continued to grind. Archer kissed the back of Greed’s neck and wrapped his arms around Greed’s waist to tease his nipples; already hard from the coldness of the room. Greed tensed again and bit his lip

“Quit it,”

He growled; pulling on the chains, hoping that his power would magically come back if he tried hard enough. Archer pulled away and gently smacked Greed’s ass before roughly groping it

“Firm,”

He purred. Greed cleared his throat and pulled harder on the chains; cheeks heating up in humiliation. 

“Stop groping me!”

He snapped. Archer chuckled again and parted Greed’s ass before pushing his hips back against Greed’s backside again; catching his clothed dick in between Greed’s cheeks and humping against him. Greed’s blush deepened at the feeling of Archer’s rough uniform rubbing against his hole.

“Get off!”

He barked; snapping his head back and slamming it into Archer’s nose. The pale human howled in pain and stumbled away; grabbing at his, now bleeding, nose.

“You son of a bitch!”

He shrieked; turning away to rummage for anything to stop the bleeding. Greed swallowed nervously as he frantically yanked at the chains, Archer turned back and growled viciously; grabbing a fistful of Greed’s hair and yanking his head back

“Bet you think you’re pretty clever right now?”

He snarled. Greed winced at the painful angle and tried to pull away from Archer’s iron grip

“I was going to be nice, gentle; maybe even prep you a bit,”

He continued before harshly releasing Greed’s hair.

“But now I’ve changed my mind!”

He finished aggressively; grabbing Greed’s hips and yanking him back. Greed’s arms strained against the chains before his shoulders gave out; he sunk his teeth into his lip in order to muffle the scream that was torn from his throat when his shoulders crunched. Archer unzipped his pants and lined his erection with Greed’s entrance before slamming into him. The Homunculus hung his head and choked on a quiet sob; clenching hard around Archer’s dick in a desperate attempt to push him out. Archer groaned at the blissful tightness surrounding his cock; grinding deep into him. Greed whimpered softly and clawed at the wall; tears falling from his eyes. Although he would never admit to crying, he couldn’t help it; everything hurt so damn much. He had dislocated his shoulders, there was a wound on his hand being forcefully held open, his back felt like it was on fire, and he was 100 percent positive Archer had torn him back there; he could feel the blood dripping down his thighs.

“You’ve never been taken by a man before, have you?”

Archer purred; squeezing Greed’s ass. Said Homunculus tried to jerk his hips away, only to yelp from the pain it caused.

“P-Pull out!”

He snapped; voice shaking heavily with the desperate attempt not to sob. Archer chuckled and pulled out half way before slamming back in, Greed couldn’t stop the scream from escaping this time. Archer groaned deeply

“You like that?”

He cooed. Greed choked down another sob and forced himself to look over his badly bruised shoulder

“I-It’s divine,”

He sneered; yelping when Archer pulled out and slammed back in again. Archer growled and dug his nails into Greed’s hips; pulling out completely and just teasing the head around Greed’s torn hole

“Yeah, you love this?”

He snarled; snapping his hips forward and roughly re-entering Greed. The injured Homunculus tensed again and cursed under his breath

“Yeah, it’s great!”

He panted. Greed hung his head and closed his eyes; desperately trying to ignore Archer’s brutal thrusting. He let his mind drift to the one thing he normally put effort into not thinking about; Envy. Greed had never wanted someone more than he wanted Envy, partially because Envy had been one of the only things he had that was literally ripped away from him, and mainly because he knew that Envy wanted him just as much as he wanted Envy. Greed was torn from his thoughts when he felt Archer brush something deep inside of him that shot a spark of unwanted pleasure up his spine. He’d been so preoccupied thinking about Envy that he didn’t have time to choke down the gasp that bubbled up from the sudden spark.

“Now that I know you like,”

Archer teased; striking that spot again. Greed bit his lip to keep from moaning and hung his head again; trying to think of things that would keep him from getting hard. The pain in his arms and back, the burning in his ass, the ever present sting of Envy’s betrayal; anything! Greed moaned when Archer ground against his prostate

“You’re such a slut,”

He purred. Greed dug his nails into the wall again and bit his lip as his cock twitched to life at the unwanted stimulation. He’d never felt more humiliated in his life

“Quit it,”

He whimpered; unconsciously pushing his hips back to meet Archer’s thrusts. Said human chuckled

“You’re mouth says one thing, but your body says another,”

He purred; reaching around to stroke Greed’s dick. The tan Homunculus moaned at the contact and thrusted into it; causing more humiliation to bubble up in his chest.

“Stop,”

He pleaded pathetically. Archer just laughed and continued to pound into Greed as he squeezed and jerked his leaking erection

“I will make you cum,”

He purred. Greed panted heavily and let his mind drift to his chimera. Dorochet had been with him at the time before Greed had woken up here; was he hurt, had they killed him, had he even noticed, what had happened? So many worries and questions flooded Greed’s mind about the runty little dog chimera. He tried to force himself to remember what had happened; he and Dorochet had been heading back to the Devil’s Nest after meeting with someone for information on Dante’s movements, Dorochet had been talking to him about something then he’d gone quiet, and it was blank after that. Greed was shocked from his thoughts at a sudden intense burning inside him

“Guess I’ll have to try harder next time,” 

Archer commented as he pulled out. Greed nearly threw up at the sudden realization that the burning had been Archer cumming inside of him. He slumped and closed his eyes as Archer unchained his wrists only to chain them back behind his back again. He stood and righted his clothes 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, you should get some rest while I’m gone,”

He suggested before leaving. Greed leaned his cut up back against the wall; no longer caring about the pain. He had more important things to worry about; like what they’d done to Dorochet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don't know a way to say 'I hope you liked that' after a chapter about rape so......... I hope my writing was satisfying. See you next time.


	6. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorochet worries about Greed and fantasizes about Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with Doro's POV, hope you like it.

Dorochet stared up at the ceiling; listening to the voices outside. Law had returned with water a few hours ago and now sat in silence with Dorochet. 

“Worrying isn’t going to bring him back,”

He informed. Dorochet puffed his cheeks out before sighing

“I know, but I can’t help it,”

He whimpered. Law put his hand on Dorochet’s head and gently rubbed his scalp

“Just try to relax,”

He soothed. The runty dog chimera blushed and pushed into the touch

“We’ll find him, right?”

He whispered; he knew he sounded pretty pathetic, but he needed the reassurance right now. Law ran his large fingers through Dorochet’s hair

“Of course we will,”

He assured. Dorochet slumped and bit his lip; he wanted something, but he didn’t know what. He needed some kind of comfort and what Law was doing wasn’t cutting it; he needed closeness, he needed…… Dorochet’s cheeks heated at the thought. He was lonely and had just superbly fucked up; he needed someone to prove he wasn’t completely useless; he needed someone to pin him down and completely take his control away. 

Dorochet bit his lip and pushed his thighs together in attempt to stop himself from getting an erection. He knew exactly who he wanted this from; Law, and he knew that if he asked he could probably get it, but he didn’t want to take advantage of his friends’ kindness. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly at the thought of Law’s big hands all over his body; touching and stroking all the right places before finally slipping a finger into Dorochet and-

“You alright?”

Law’s voice broke his train of thought. Dorochet blushed deeper when he realized he’d been thinking about sex right in front of the guy he wanted that sex from.

“Yeah, I’m fine; just have a lot on my mind,”

He mumbled shyly. Law smiled before flinching slightly at the sound of a loud crash then yelling. The large bull chimera growled then stood; leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Dorochet blinked in shock; Law never lost his temper. He frowned and buried his head in the pillow; Law was under so much stress and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely am very sorry that both of Doro's chapters are so fecking short, but there isn't much for me to write about when I switch over to him right now. They will get longer later though, when his part get's more relevent and he isn't stuck in bed.


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer lies to Greed about Dorochet's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry, but I hope you like it.

Greed was startled awake by Archer kicking him in the thigh

“Get up, you lazy slut!”

He snapped. Greed swallowed thickly and glared up at Archer

“You told me to get some rest,”

He growled. Archer knelt down and kissed the tip of Greed’s nose

“That’s right, but now I want you awake,”

He cooed; combing his fingers through Greed’s hair. Said Homunculus turned his head and growled under his breath. Archer chuckled

“Aaw, is my little puppy angry?”

He teased. Greed snarled and lunged at him; the chain attaching him to the wall stopping him from doing any real damage. Archer laughed before stroking Greed’s jaw

“So feisty,”

He purred. Greed hung his head and bit his lip

“My comrade, what did you do with him?”

He asked. Archer cocked an eyebrow

“Comrade? Oh, you must mean the chimera you had with you when I captured you,”

He hummed. Greed looked up

“What did you do to Dorochet?”

He spat. Archer smirked coldly

“I didn’t see any reason to keep him, so I killed him,”

He hissed. Greed’s eyes widened as he slumped, he hung his head again and let out a shuddering breath. 

“N-No….”

He whimpered before snapping his head back up

“You’re lying!”

He snapped. Archer chuckled before shrugging

“And even if I am; you’ll never know,”

He hissed. Greed dropped his head and whimpered; Archer was right, Greed didn’t actually know if this prick was lying or not, and until he knew for sure it would nag at him. It would eat at him, that he may have gotten Dorochet killed because he’d been careless and dropped his guard. Archer corded his fingers through Greed’s hair

“There, there; don’t be sad, he wasn’t important,”

He soothed. Greed snarled and clenched his fists

“You bastard,”

He hissed. Archer rolled his eyes before holding an open canteen to Greed’s lips

“Drink; I can’t have you getting sick,”

He drawled. Greed swallowed the water that Archer poured into his mouth; the injured Homunculus hung his head again when Archer pulled the canteen away.

“Don’t get upset,”

He ordered. Greed scoffed

“Fuck you,”

He growled. Archer scoffed and clasped a leather collar around Greed’s neck before pulling him to his feet with it. Greed yelped as he was forced up; his legs shook from the pain. Archer hooked at leash to the silver ring on the collar and pulled Greed closer with it.

“Now you really are my cute, little puppy,”

He chuckled. Greed panted heavily and glared at Archer

“I’m gonna rip your damn throat out when I get free,”

He threatened. Archer snorted a laugh

“Right, I’ll be looking forward to it,”

He drawled sarcastically before unchaining Greed’s arms. He yanked on the leash and pulled the unsteady Homunculus to the floor

“Dogs crawl,”

He purred. Greed hung his head again

“They also need to be trained,”

He hissed through his teeth while glaring down at the gash on his Ouroboros. The sudden crack of a whip made Greed look up

“Oh I have every intention on training my disobedient, little dog,”

He assured. Greed swallowed thickly before looking down; this was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter and it should be longer. I'm really sorry, please don't be mad. The story really should pick up soon.


	8. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer attempts to make Greed crawl to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't stomach mildly graphic descriptions of nail gore, then don't read this. I do genuinely worry about you guys and don't want to hurt anyone with my writing, so if anything in this story will trigger you or hurt you in ANY way, please don't read it.

Greed dug his bloody finger nails into the ground as Archer tried to drag him with the leash

“You’re going to make another fall off,”

He warned; picking up the nail that had been ripped from Greed’s left middle finger. Greed panted heavily from the effort and held his ground as Archer continued to pull. He had his back to the pale human, so every time Archer would manage to pull him, Greed’s nails would scrape across the floor. It was much harder to keep his grip now that his finger was bleeding everywhere. Archer chuckled and pulled the leash again; dragging Greed and inch closer. Greed tensed at the unpleasant feeling this was causing his nails.

“If you would just be a good boy and walk towards me, you wouldn’t have to hurt yourself,”

Archer drawled. Greed gritted his teeth and looked over his bruised shoulder at Archer

“I don’t want to be anywhere near you,”

He hissed. Archer chuckled and walked over to Greed; grabbing his left hand to get a look at the damage. He was obviously missing a nail, and the others weren’t far off. They were all either broken or raised and bleeding. He looked at Greed’s other hand; that one wasn’t much better, if anything it was worse. 3 of the nails on the hand had actually been jammed back into his skin and were bleeding profusely. 

“That can’t feel good,”

Archer hummed while petting Greed’s hair. Said Homunculus yawned and hung his head

“Of course not, but it’s better than listening to you,”

He grumbled. Archer sighed in mock hurt

“Now that’s not very nice; I wasn’t going to hurt you,”

He sarcastically pouted. Greed winced when he placed his hand back on the ground, Archer hummed as he continued to pet Greed’s hair

“You need a bath,”

He commented. Greed hummed as he pushed into the gentle touch; he’d take this over anything else Archer had in mind any day, no matter how demeaning it was. Archer grabbed the leash and tugged on it again, Greed groaned

“Oh come on, can’t you just keep petting me?”

He whined. Archer chuckled and pulled on the leash 

“If you come to me, I will,”

He assured. Greed frowned; this was just like training a dog, he’d have to work for praise. He leaned forward onto his arms and yelped at the pain that flared in his injured shoulders

“I….. I can’t,”

He whimpered. Archer cocked an eyebrow before looking at the dark bruising on Greed’s shoulders

“Right, you dislocated your arms,”

He remembered. Greed snorted

“You mean _you_ dislocated my arms,”

He spat. Archer waved his hand dismissively

“You needed to be punished,”

He drawled. Greed rolled his eyes

“Whatever; doesn’t change the fact that I can’t really use my arms now,”

He grumbled. Archer hummed thoughtfully before walking back over to Greed and grabbing his left arm while pushing him onto his back

“This is going to hurt,”

He warned. Greed blinked in confusion as Archer tightly gripped his hand and wrist before slowly twisting and lifting Greed’s arm out. The Homunculus flinched at the pain when his shoulder popped back into place. Archer pushed gently on Greed’s shoulder to make sure it went in properly before pulling away. 

“Alright, you should be fine to crawl now,”

He purred. Greed pushed himself back up onto his knees

“You’re not gonna do both?”

He mumbled. Archer cocked an eyebrow and tugged on the leash

“Come here,”

He breathed. Greed cleared his throat; his shoulder was back in, but it still hurt like hell. He pushed himself on his hand and knees; glaring down at the raw, festering wound on his hand.

“Ya know, for someone who doesn’t want me to get sick, you aren’t taking very good care of my wounds,”

He stated while turning himself around to face his captor. Archer glanced down at the infected gash on Greed’s Ouroboros before looking back up at his face.

“I’m not so good with infections, I’ll try to get you a doctor as soon as possible,”

He assured; tugging the leash again. Greed put his left arm down and winced at the throbbing in his shoulder, he dug his nails into the concrete again; ripping another one off. He panted heavily before beginning to slowly crawl towards Archer. Normally he would continue to fight, but he was tired and not really in the mood for Archer to lose his temper.

“Good boy,”

Archer praised; cording his fingers through Greed’s hair once he was in front of Archer. The tired Homunculus rested his head against Archer’s thigh and whimpered softly

“I’m tired,”

He mumbled. Archer smiled 

“Alright, Pet; you may sleep, I’ll be back in the morning,”

He informed; tightly tying the leash before ruffling Greed’s hair one last time then leaving. Greed slumped against the wall and sighed heavily; he would sleep, and then he’d have all his fight back for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you...... Found my writing satisfying.


	9. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law tells Dorochet that they'll search after he's had a day to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another short ass chapter, but we'll get longer with Doro's pov after this one.

The yelling had died down very quickly after Law had gone out to deal with it. Dorochet sat up and firmly placed his feet on the floor as he stared at the door; would Law come back, or stay out there to make sure Kimblee didn’t get rowdy again? The dog chimera tilted his head before standing up; wobbling and placing his hand on the wall to steady himself. Law grumbled under his breath as he re-entered the room

“Dorochet, what are you doing? You’re still injured!”

He scolded. Dorochet flinched and whimpered

“I feel fine, I need to go find Greed,”

He mumbled. Law groaned and pushed Dorochet back into bed

“You idiot, you can barely stand; you’re no good to him like this,”

He sighed. Dorochet slumped and crossed his arms; visibly pouting. Law chuckled

“Pouting won’t get you anywhere,”

He informed. Dorochet puffed his cheeks out again before grumbling under his breath

“But I feel fine,”

He huffed. Law sighed heavily

“You’re acting like a child,”

He scolded. Dorochet dropped his arms and averted his gaze

“Sorry,”

He mumbled. A knock on the door startled Dorochet from his sulking

“It’s me,”

Marta’s voice stated before the door opened. Dorochet smiled at her

“Hey,”

He mumbled. Marta grinned and leaned on Law’s shoulder

“How you feeling, Puppy?”

She teased. Dorochet shrugged

“I feel fine,”

He emphasized; glancing at Law, who just shook his head. Marta cocked an eyebrow

“Oh yeah?”

She cooed while putting her wrist to his forehead. Dorochet squirmed to escape her touch

“Well, your fever’s gone,”

She hummed. Dorochet shifted and leaned his head against the wall

“I’m fine,”

He repeated. Law frowned

“Fine, but not today, take today to rest, and I’ll help you look tomorrow,”

He agreed. Dorochet shot up

“Really!?”

He exclaimed giddily. Law smiled

“Yes,”

He hummed; reaching out to ruffle Dorochet’s hair. The runty chimera grinned and pushed into the touch

“Thank you.”

It was a huge weight off his chest to know that Law wasn’t only letting him go, but was going to help him. He felt all fuzzy inside and it made him blush; he shouldn’t be feeling like this just because Law offered to help him find their boss, but he couldn’t help it. Marta chuckled at Dorochet’s reaction

“You really are like a puppy sometimes,”

She teased. Dorochet’s blush deepened

“Shut up,”

He grumbled. Tomorrow; they’d find Greed, he didn’t care if he had to look through the night, they’d find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pov, I swear it'll be longer.


	10. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer decides Greed needs to be punished for previous disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with moderate gore in it. If you can't stomach moderately graphic descriptions of people ripping out teeth then please don't read this.

The sound of Archer opening the door is what startled Greed awake this time. The pale human had a bag filled with things that Greed assumed would be bad for his health

“Ah, good; you woke up on command this time,”

Archer praised. Greed blinked in confusion

“On command? What the hell are you talking about?”

He hissed. Archer dropped the bag

“A good slave should always wake up when his Master enters the room,”

He explained. Greed scowled and rolled his eyes

“I am not your slave, Freak,”

He spat. Archer snarled

“I see your rest has made you rebellious again,”

He hissed while leaning down to rummage through the bag.

“I’m sorry, but I have to punish you for your disobedience yesterday. …. And for that comment you just made,”

He purred; pulling out a pair of pliers. Greed cocked an eyebrow at them

“What the hell are you going to do with those?”

He wondered. Archer snickered and walked up to Greed; forcing his mouth open before shoving in a medical gag. The Homunculus jerked away and shook his head before glaring at Archer

“Sorry, but I can’t have you biting my fingers off,”

He cooed. Greed’s eyes widened in horror when he realized what the pliers were for; Archer was going to rip his teeth out. The psychotic human pinned Greed’s head to the wall while holding the rest of him still with his body. He ran a finger along the top row of Greed’s teeth before tapping his left canine. Of course all of Greed’s teeth were sharp and pointed, but his canines were the biggest and most dangerous; more akin to fangs than actual normal teeth. Archer clamped the pliers around the sharp tooth and pushed hard into Greed’s mouth before yanking the tooth out. Greed shrieked from the pain and began to struggle against Archer.

“Settle down, just one more,”

He assured while dropping the tooth onto the ground and gripping Greed’s right canine. Said Homunculus panted heavily and continued to struggle, Archer rolled his eyes and did the same push then yank that he’d done to the other canine. He dropped the tooth and moved away from Greed; taking the gag off as well.

“B-Bastard,”

Greed slurred; blood pouring from his mouth. Archer scoffed

“Oh, stop overreacting,”

He scolded. Greed hung his head and whimpered before letting his mouth fall open to allow the blood to drip out.

“Those were the first 2, now each time you call me anything other than Master or Sir, you’ll lose another,”

Archer warned. Greed looked back up at him and weakly narrowed his eyes

“Am I clear?”

Archer hissed. Greed dropped his head again to stare down at the pool of saliva and blood. He let his eyes drift over to his missing teeth before nodding

“Yes,”

He mumbled. Archer yanked Greed’s head back by his hair

“Yes what?”

He purred. Greed so desperately wanted to spit blood in this asshole’s face right now

“Yes Sir,”

He forced out; voice nowhere near obedient. Archer hummed and released Greed’s spiky locks

“Well…. It’s a start,”

He hummed. Greed spat more blood onto the floor and slumped slightly

“I hate you,”

He breathed. Archer chuckled and ruffled Greed’s hair

“I know,”

He purred. Greed spat out more blood before leaning forward and nudging Archer’s thigh with his nose before biting onto the Soldiers pants. Archer jerked back slightly before his eyes widened when he didn’t feel Greed’s teeth. The Homunculus wasn’t biting him; he was simply chewing on Archer’s pants to soak up the blood from his gums. Archer softened at the soft whimpers of pain coming from Greed. 

“There, there,”

He soothed; running his fingers through Greed’s dirty hair and down across the back of his tense neck; massaging gently. Greed glanced up at Archer as he continued to chew and gently suckle on the material in his mouth; what the hell was with this guy, first he yanks Greed’s teeth out, then he’s massaging Greed’s neck. 

“I don’t get you,”

Greed mumbled as he pulled away; a string of bloody drool connecting his mouth to Archer’s pants. The Soldier continued to pet Greed’s hair

“What’s there to get?”

He hummed before kneeling in front of Greed and hooking his index finger under Greed’s chin

“Be a good boy and give your Master a kiss,”

He purred. Greed turned his head

“You sure you want that? I’m still bleeding, ya know,”

He mumbled; spitting more blood to emphasize his point. Archer smiled 

“I know, but I want a kiss,”

He pushed. Greed turned his head back and was about to spit in Archer’s face when he noticed the pliers still held firmly in his hand. Instead, he swallowed his pride and leaned forward; pushing his lips to Archer’s. The Soldier hummed and grabbed the back of Greed’s neck; pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Greed tensed when Archer’s tongue slipped into his mouth then whimpered when it licked along the bleeding gap where his right canine used to be.

“Good boy,”

Archer praised when he pulled away; standing up. 

“I found a Doctor who won’t talk, but you’ll have to do something nice for him,”

He purred. Greed cleared his throat

“What does he want?”

He asked. Archer crossed his arms

“Don’t know, that’s between you and him,”

He mumbled before heading out of the shack they were in. Greed swallowed the blood in his mouth and sighed; he was getting really sick of this shit and it was taking way to long for his henchmen to find him. He sighed and hung his head; would they even be looking….. If Archer had been telling the truth and Greed had gotten Dorochet killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you all got the subtle hinting to the soft side Archer is slowly developing for Greed. I'll probably develop on it.


	11. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer brings in a Doctor to look at Greed's infected hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, The Doctor in this chapter probably won't make another cameo, but we'll see.

A tall, lanky man entered the room with Archer after a moment

“You must be my patient,”

He purred; looking Greed over. The Homunculus cocked an eyebrow at the creepy human

“I must be…..”

He mumbled. The Doctor walked over to Greed and lifted his left hand

“You really should learn to take better care of your pets, Archer,”

He cooed as he began to gently clean the wound. Greed winced and attempted to tug his hand away, the Doctor hummed

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, it’ll be over soon,”

He soothed. Greed crinkled his nose at the pet name but kept his mouth shut. After about 10 minutes of cleaning, cutting then bandaging, and half a bucket of puss later the Doctor stood up and ruffled Greed’s hair

“There; all better,”

He cooed. Greed curiously looked at the bandages on his hand

“Uh….. Thanks Doc,”

He mumbled awkwardly. The Doctor grinned

“As much as I appreciate your gratitude, it’s not what I came for,”

He purred; groping at the bulge in his pants. Greed rolled his eyes

“What do you want?”

He asked. The Doctor ran his thumb along Greed’s bottom lip 

“I want that sweet mouth wrapped around my cock and sucking until I cum all over your pretty face,”

He purred. Greed gritted his teeth and scoffed

“I….. I can’t… I won’t,”

He snarled. Archer scoffed and walked up to him; slapping him across the cheek

“You will do what you are told unless you _want_ to lose another tooth,”

He hissed. Greed hung his head and swallowed around the lump in his throat

“A-Alright,”

He whimpered. The Doctor grinned and unzipped his pants; pulling his long erection out and rubbing the tip against Greed’s lips

“Beautiful,”

He breathed as Greed stuck his tongue out to lick the head; who cringed at the bitter, salty taste of the man’s precum. Greed leaned forward to suck the head into his mouth and gently tease his sharp teeth against the sensitive skin. The Doctor groaned and tugged on Greed’s hair

“Oh, watch those teeth,”

He warned. Greed took more of the throbbing cock into his mouth and sucked harshly on the heated flush; wanting this to end as quickly as possible. The Doctor moaned and shoved the rest of his cock into Greed’s mouth before humping against his face

“You dirty fucking slut,”

He moaned. Greed choked and tried to pull back; staring up at the Doctor pleadingly. The man released Greed’s hair and allowed him to pull away

“F-Fucker,”

Greed wheezed in between coughing fits. The Doctor grabbed Greed’s hair again and pushed his dick back against his lips

“Just shut up and suck,”

He hissed. Greed whimpered softly as he took the long, dripping cock back into his mouth and sucked roughly; bringing his right hand up to stroke what he wasn’t feeling up to choking on. The Doctor tugged on Greed’s hair again as he gently thrusted into his mouth

“So warm, and wet; such a sweet mouth,”

He purred. Greed tongued the slit and squeezed the man’s balls; gently tugging them. The Doctor pulled Greed off his cock by his hair

“Keep stroking,”

He groaned; humping desperately into Greed’s hand. The Homunculus stared over at Archer with a bored expression that caused archer to crack a smirk. Greed turned his bored expression to the Doctor

“So, you got a name?”

He asked. The lanky man looked down at Greed

“Henry,”

He panted. Greed hummed as he squeezed the head

“You close, Henry?”

He asked. The Doctor groaned at the squeeze and ran his thumb over Greed’s bottom lip

“Yup, here it comes,”

He groaned before blowing his load all over Greed’s face. Said Homunculus flinched and sneered at the disgusting feeling. Henry panted heavily and gently stepped on Greed’s half erection. He whimpered softly and tried to squirm away from the Doctor’s foot; blushing furiously in embarrassment. 

“I-I sucked you off, that’s what you wanted,”

He panicked. Henry grinned

“You like it; you liked sucking my cock,”

He purred. Greed averted his gaze and blushed deeper

“M-Master,”

He mumbled. Archer smirked and walked over to Greed; petting his hair

“Thank you Doctor, that’s all we need; you’re done here now,”

He hissed. Greed glanced up at Archer; swallowing thickly and rubbing the cum off his face onto Archer’s pants. Henry cleared his throat and put himself back in his pants

“Of course, just call me if you need anything else,”

He coughed before turning and heading out. Archer scratched Greed’s scalp

“I don’t think I will,”

He growled before kneeling down in front of Greed

“I don’t think I want anyone else touching what’s mine,”

He snarled while wiping the rest of the cum off Greed’s face before pulling him into a possessive kiss. Greed panted heavily when Archer finally pulled away

“Jealous, Sir?”

He teased. Archer chuckled and scratched Greed’s scalp again

“You need a bath,”

He sneered while standing up and scratching his chin

“There are showers in here, all I have to do is turn the water on,”

He hummed as Greed leaned against his thigh again. He shifted on his knees and cringed at the stickiness that had dried between his legs from when Archer had fucked him; a shower would do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that. Archer getting all possessive over Greed.


	12. Early Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorochet wakes up way to early to start looking for Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last really short chapter, I'm not making any promises though.

Dorochet had woken up at 3 am and was now knelt down beside Law’s bed; staring at his sleeping form intently. He whimpered softly in attempt to wake him, but failed.

“Law,”

He breathed; reaching up to nudge him gently. The larger man shifted and rolled over; grumbling slightly in his sleep. Dorochet puffed his cheeks out and humphed softly before nudging Law a bit harder

“Law,”

He whispered harshly. More grumbling and shifting, but no signs of stirring. Dorochet stood up and turned Law back onto his back before straddling his hips

“Don’t make me lick you,”

He grumbled. Law’s hands rested on Dorochet’s thighs after he shifted again. The dog chimera snarled slightly before leaning forward to nudge Law’s cheek with his nose

“Wake up,”

He whimpered; nuzzling his cheek before pulling back. Dorochet sighed heavily when Law didn’t stir, instead he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling

“Wake up!”

He grumbled. Law’s hands slid up Dorochet’s thighs to rest on his hips, said man looked down at Law when he felt movement

“You awake yet?”

He asked hopefully. Law took a deep breath in his sleep and rubbed Dorochet’s hips slightly; causing the dog chimera to sigh animatedly. He shook his large companion

“Law, please; I wanna get an early start on looking for Greed,”

He whined. Law groaned before finally opening his eyes

“Dorochet, what are you doing in here; in my lap?”

He asked groggily. Dorochet tilted his head

“Waking you up so we can start looking for Greed,”

He explained. Law cocked an eyebrow before chuckling slightly

“You’re sure up early; what time is it?”

He asked. Dorochet glanced at the clock behind him

“3:12,”

He informed. Law sighed and sat up; Dorochet still in his lap

“Alright, let me get dressed and wake up a little, then we can get going,”

He assured. Dorochet grinned and slid out of Law’s lap

“I’ll be in the bar when you’re ready,”

He chimed before heading off. Law chuckled and shook his head; Dorochet was so cute sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that,and yes, if the tags weren't any consolation, Law and Dorochet will be getting together in this.


	13. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer gives Greed that bath he's been talking about giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, showers will be happening, hope you enjoy.

Greed looked up when he heard a loud squeak then the sound of rushing water through the pipes above his head. He looked back at the door Archer had left through when it opened

“Got the water on,”

He informed. Greed raised an eyebrow

“I heard,”

He yawned; pointing to the grimy pipes above his head. Archer looked up at them before smirking

“Ah, yes,”

He chuckled before grabbing Greed’s leash

“Come now; time for your bath,”

He purred. Greed yawned again

“Do I get to walk, or are you still making me crawl?”

He drawled. Archer cocked an eyebrow

“What do you think?”

He sneered. Greed hummed indifferently before crawling closer to Archer

“Just making sure,”

He mumbled; leaning against Archer’s thigh again

“If I don’t have to crawl, I won’t,”

He informed. Archer nodded and tugged the leash as he began walking in the direction of the showers

“So what is this place anyway?”

Greed asked. Archer glanced back at him

“An old, abandoned prison; fairly far from any city,”

He answered. Greed hummed

“Fitting,”

He drawled. Archer pushed the door to the showers open and walked in; tapping his thigh for Greed to follow. The bored Homunculus yawned then sat down once he was inside, Archer bent down and took Greed’s collar off; as well as the bandages on his left hand. Greed frowned at that in confusion

“Don’t worry; I have more, we just can’t let them get all wet,”

He explained. Greed nodded in comprehension before Archer stood to turn the water on; waiting for it to warm up before tapping his thigh again. Greed crawled over to him then sat down again; Archer chuckled at his captive’s bored behaviour.

“Don’t look so glum,”

He teased before holding the shower head over Greed. He tensed slightly and closed his eyes to avoid any water getting in them. It had startled him a bit, but the warm water was more than welcome. Greed let out a content sigh; which caused Archer to laugh

“Sore, baby?”

He cooed. Greed glared up at him; flicking water in his direction, earning himself another teasing chuckle before Archer hooked the shower head back up above Greed. He reached into the bag he’d brought in earlier; the one that’d had the pliers in it, and pulled away what appeared to be a bottle of shampoo. He flicked the cap open and squeezed a generous amount into his hands before he began to lather it into Greed’s hair; massaging his scalp as well. Greed sighed contently and slumped in relaxation; this was the gentlest Archer had been with him since they started and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

“Like this?”

Archer breathed. Greed hummed softly in response before Archer pulled his hands away to grab the shower head again

“Close your eyes,”

He warned. Greed did as he was told and Archer began to rinse the pleasant smelling shampoo out of his hair. Once Archer hand finished that he returned the shower head to it holding before pulling out another bottle; probably some kind of body wash, Greed noted. The pale soldier popped open the cap before squeezing the contents into his hands to clean Greed’s body. He started with his chest and went up his neck to wash his face before moving back down to clean his arms; massaging the knots out of Greed’s tense muscles as he went. Greed was enjoying it but at the same time he found himself dreading that Archer would want something in return for his kindness.

“How do you feel?”

Archer asked softly. Greed opened his eyes slightly

“Good,”

He breathed. Archer smiled and moved to wash Greed’s back; working the knots out and taking extra time to run his hands over the red markings on Greed’s back. Said man glanced over his shoulder and shivered slightly at the touch; the soap burning the wounds from the whipping he’d received earlier, but ultimately stayed quiet. Archer slid his hands down to rub Greed’s hips then moved to clean the dried cum and blood off his inner thighs. Greed tensed when Archer’s hands got too close to his crotch, Archer hushed him and took Greed’s flaccid dick into his hand

“Easy now; I’m just cleaning you up,”

He soothed. Greed swallowed thickly as Archer rubbed his soapy thumb against the slit before firmly stroking up and down the length of the shaft. Greed leaned back; cheeks flushing and chest heaving as he panted

“Q-Quit it,”

He whimpered; humping slightly into Archer’s hand. The pale soldier smirked

“Don’t like this?”

He purred. Greed bit his lip and shook his head, Archer sighed and removed his hands

“You’re no fun,”

He teased before pushing Greed forward; onto his hands and knees.

“One last place,”

He breathed. Greed winced when Archer pushed a finger into him; curling it and wiggling it around before slowly pumping it in and out. Greed panted softly on the light pleasure before Archer pulled his hand away and lightly spanked Greed’s ass

“Good boy,”

He praised as Greed sat back down. Archer chuckled and grabbed the shower head one last time and rinsed the soap off Greed’s body. Once he was finished, he turned the water off and put the shower head back on the hook before grabbing a towel to dry Greed’s hair

“You’re going to smell and feel so much better now, my pet,”

He cooed. Greed remained silent as he stared at the floor; waiting for Archer to finish drying him off. Said human took his time drying off Greed’s body; rubbing in firm, sensual stroked up Greed’s thighs before pushing his lips to Greed’s. The tan Homunculus tensed momentarily before relaxing and rolling his eyes just before Archer pulled away

“You’ve been very quiet,”

He commented as he finished drying Greed off. Greed just shrugged

“I don’t have anything to say,”

He mumbled. Archer hummed and clasped the collar back around Greed’s neck

“The hallway is dirty and I just cleaned you, so you may walk,”

He stated. Greed pushed himself to his feet; running a hand through his damp hair

“Can I ask you something?”

He started; holding his ground despite the tugging on the leash. Archer turned to him

“What is it, my pet?”

He hummed. Greed frowned

“Why me?”

He asked. Archer’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled softly; walking over to pull Greed into a passionate kiss. Greed panted heavily and rested his head against Archer’s shoulder when he finally broke the kiss

“Because I’m in love with you,”

Archer breathed. Greed’s eyes widened and he snapped his head up before he smirked wryly

“If this is how you treat the people you love, I’d hate to see how you treat the people you hate,”

He commented. Archer chuckled and combed his fingers through Greed’s hair

“Come, I need to re-bandage your hand,”

He mumbled. Greed followed after him; the leash forgotten and dragging behind him on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that fun, did you enjoy that? Archer's absolutely insane.


	14. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer rewards Greed for being good with the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, this chapter took a little longer then normal, but it needed a little revision. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Greed watched Archer as he puttered around the room; seemingly in a panic. Greed tilted his head slightly

“Uh…. Master,”

He called. Archer looked up from the bag

“What is it?”

He snapped. Greed flinched 

“You okay?”

He asked. Archer’s face softened to a smile and he walked over to Greed; running his hands through his soft hair.

“Just looking for something; nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over,”

He cooed reassuringly. Greed swallowed nervously

“A-Am I in trouble?”

He worried. Archer chuckled and shook his head

“No, silly, of course not,”

He assured lovingly.

“I’m not punishing you, I’m rewarding you for being such a good boy for the Doctor,”

He purred. Greed swallowed thickly; that was just as bad. He hung his head and stared at the forgotten leash around his neck; he could easily strangle Archer with this thing. The pale soldier knelt down in front of Greed and hooked a finger under his chin

“Give Master a kiss,”

He cooed. Greed closed his eyes and did as he was told; pressing his bruised lips to Archer’s and gasping softly when the man’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Archer broke the kiss and smiled

“Such a good boy,”

He praised; scratching Greed’s chin. Said Homunculus yawned slightly and hung his head again

“What does my pet want as a reward?”

He asked. Greed glanced up

“You to let me go,”

He whispered. Archer’s smile faded and he stood

“Ungrateful whore,”

He spat. Greed flinched and moved away from Archer; hanging his head submissively. Archer scoffed and grabbed the bag; dropping it in front of Greed

“Pick a toy,”

He ordered. Greed blinked in confusion before opening the bag and looking at the contents inside. Nothing really peaked his interest, but if he didn’t choose he would get punished. He grabbed a 12 inch long, 2 ½ inch thick, purple dildo and tossed it at Archer. 

“There,”

He mumbled. Archer smirked and picked up the impossibly huge fake cock

“My pet is a glutton for punishment," 

He purred. Greed looked up at him and whimpered softly

"Spread your legs,”

Archer ordered. Greed sat back and did as he was told; Archer grabbed a bottle of lube from the bag and drizzled it over the toy before placing it at Greed’s hole

“You sure this is the toy you want?”

He purred. Greed cleared his throat but nodded anyway; not wanting to risk Archer getting angry. The pale human smirked and pushed the dildo into Greed; cock hardening at the strangled moan that escaped Greed’s throat.

“Does it hurt?”

Archer asked when he finally got the massive dildo nestled inside Greed’s tight hole. Said man panted heavily and nodded

“Yes Sir,”

He whimpered; digging his battered nails into the floor again. Archer stroked Greed’s thighs before flipping a switch on the bottom of the dildo. A strong vibration tore through Greed and it was nestled right on his prostate. He yelped from the initial shock before moaning from the consistent pleasure. Archer stood up and stroked the bulge in his pants

“Are you going to be nice and suck your Master’s cock?”

He purred; pulling the long, thick erection out of his pants. Greed swallowed thickly and nodded; getting on his knees and looking up at Archer as he licked the head. He knew better than to bite now and all though he’d never admit, he did sorta like having a nice, warm cock in his throat. He sat down; pushing the vibrator firmly against his sweet spot, and cried out in surprise. Archer chuckled sadistically

“How does it feel, Greed?”

He asked. Said man hung his head and humped against the ground in a desperate attempt to get the vibrator to move

“Feels so fucking good, Master,”

He moaned breathlessly. Archer smirked and put his hand on the back of Greed’s head

“Don’t neglect your Master,”

He groaned. Greed immediately did as he was told and took Archer in right to the hilt; swallowing around him. Archer groaned deeply and tangled his fingers in Greed’s hair

“Yes, just like that, my pet,”

He purred. Greed sucked hungrily on the heated flesh as he bobbed his head; reaching a hand up to squeeze and gently tug on Archer’s balls. Said man gasped and thrusted into Greed’s mouth

“Oh, good boy, Greed,”

He praised breathlessly. Greed looked up at him and pulled off to tongue the slit

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,”

He drawled. Archer chuckled and pushed his boot to Greed’s shaft; gently stepping down on it. Greed yelped and jerked; squeezing Archer’s shaft a little too hard.

“Careful baby; don’t hurt me,”

He chuckled. Greed swallowed thickly and nodded

“Y-Yes sir,”

He whimpered before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. The combination of pressure on his cock and the strong vibration against his prostate was driving Greed insane; he didn’t know how long he'd be able to hold out. He took Archer’s dick into his throat again and moaned loudly when Archer pushed harder on his dripping erection

“You’re such a needy slut,”

He purred before pulling Greed away from his shaft. Greed stomach dropped in fear

“Did I mess up?”

He worried. Archer shook his head

“No, you were simply wonderful, but there is something else I would like to do now,”

He assured. Greed swallowed thickly before nodding hesitantly, Archer smiled and nudged Greed’s shoulders

“On your hands and knees,”

He ordered. Greed did as he was told; glancing over his shoulder to watch Archer movements. The pale human stroked Greed’s ass before pushing on the vibrator; pulling a choked cry from Greed. Archer smirked and grabbed the end of the vibrator; pulling it out half way then pushing it back in. Greed hung his head; panting heavily from the intense pleasure

“Master I… I don’t know if I can last much longer,”

He informed weakly; cock twitching and oozing precum. Archer chuckled and reached into the bag, pulling a cock ring out and clasping it around the base of Greed’s shaft. He jerked before whimpering

“Jerk,”

He whined. Archer chuckled and pulled the vibrator out; turning it off and setting it aside. Greed hung his head and panted; legs and arms shaking with the effort of holding him up

“Please, Sir,”

He whimpered. Archer lined up with Greed’s entrance before slowly pushing in, he groaned as he sheathed himself in Greed’s tight passage

“Tell me what you want, Pet,”

He purred. Greed gritted his teeth

“H-Hard, and fast,”

He purred. Archer snickered and dug his nails into Greed’s hips before pulling out then slamming back in; striking Greed’s prostate. Greed cried out and push back to meet Archer’s thrusts

“M-Master~!”

He moaned. Archer chuckled breathlessly when Greed’s arms gave out

“You’re so beautiful,”

He purred; slapping Greed’s ass before running his hand up his spine. Greed bit down on his knuckle to silence himself

“Please Sir, I need to cum; it hurts,”

He pleaded. Archer leaned over Greed’s back to bite his neck

“Then cum,”

He teased. Greed growled in sexual frustration

“I can’t, y-you have to take the cock ring off,”

He whimpered desperately. Archer panted and rested his head against Greed’s shoulder blade; reaching under him to stroke his engorged member. Greed yelped and humped into the touch

“Please Master; I’m begging,”

He panted. Archer groaned and unclasped the cock ring; Greed cumming immediately with a strangled cry of ecstasy. Archer moaned at Greed’s tight, rippling muscles clamping down around him and he released deep inside the Homunculus. Greed panted heavily and collapsed after Archer pulled out.

“Such a good boy,”

He praised while putting himself back in his pants. Greed curled into a slight ball and whimpered; reaching up to wipe his face. He froze and his eyes widened in horror; was he crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just as the chapter title says, Greed's slowly breaking, will go deeper in depth with that later on, I have many plans for this story.


	15. Following The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorochet and Law begin to search for Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what’s back after so long! Maybe Not Everything is. I know it’s been a really long time, and when I do finally update it’s a short ass chapter that Greed doesn’t even star in, but he will be in the next one. ‘Cause in case you haven’t noticed, that’s how I run this fic: Greed, Greed, Doro/Law. and so on. Anyway, hope you like it.

Dorochet shifted on the bar stool he was seated on. 3 wasn’t that late, so there were still people in the bar, but most of them were hopelessly drunk. He looked up when he heard Law’s familiar, heavy footsteps.

“Let’s go, Dorochet,”

He breathed. The dog chimera jumped up and trotted behind Law; out of the bar. 

“It’s been a while, but we’ll go to where we found you; you just might be able to pick up Greed’s scent,”

Law informed. Dorochet nodded and followed closely behind his large companion

“If it’s rained since you found me, I probably won’t be able to get a scent,”

He mumbled. Law smiled down at Dorochet and ruffled his hair

“We’re in luck then, because it hasn’t rained,”

He assured. Dorochet smiled softly and moved closer to Law; just enjoying the other’s closeness.

“Here we are,”

Law informed; stopping in front of an alley. Dorochet’s eyes drifted to the bloodstained floor; chest tightening. 

“It’s yours,”

Law assured. Dorochet let out a small sigh of relief before getting to work; trying to pick up Greed’s scent. Law stood back and watched his comrade fondly. When Dorochet was in the zone, he didn’t realize how odd he looked; sniffing the walls and occasionally the floor.

“I think I got something!”

Dorochet exclaimed. Law walked over to him as he sifted through some junk on the ground; coming out with a leather wrist band.

“This is one of Greed’s,”

Dorochet breathed before sniffing the leather strap. Law smiled when Dorochet’s eyes lit up

“Got it!”

He yipped; sniffing the air, then the floor. Law covered his mouth and chuckled slightly when people walking by gave them odd looks.

“This way,”

Dorochet informed as he stood; taking off down the street. Law ran after him; if all went well, they’d have Greed back by nightfall. 

An hour passed, and the chimeras had found themselves in the woods; Dorochet now experiencing some trouble keeping on the trail. It had been so long, and the smells of the forest were blocking out the smell of Greed.

“Damn it!”

Dorochet snapped. Law sighed and walked over to Dorochet

“It’s okay, Doro, we can just look from here,”

He assured. Dorochet wrapped his arms around himself

“My nose is all I have, if I can’t use that….. Then what am I good for?”

He whimpered. Law flinched; Dorochet often got discouraged when he failed, but it always passed.

“You got us this far,”

He reminded. Dorochet looked up at him and let a small smile slip

“I should be able to get us all the way,”

He mumbled. Law ruffled his hair

“You did your best,”

He assured. Dorochet sighed and followed along next to Law

“What if he’s dead….”

He whimpered. Law put his arm around Dorochet’s shoulders and pulled him along

“He’s not,”

He assured firmly. Dorochet whimpered and grabbed at Law’s shirt

“I’m worried,”

He admitted. Law smiled

“I know you are, but Greed’s tough; he’ll be fine,”

He assured. Dorochet grinned and nodded

“Right,”

He chuckled. Law glanced down at Dorochet; a small blush staining his cheeks as the small dog chimera took off up ahead to try and pick up the scent again. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Dorochet, he just wished he’d notice already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was short. Just like all the other Doro/Law chapters. I swear they’ll get longer when those 2 actually get together. ‘Cause I ship that like you would not believe. I just think they’re so cute together.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea what's going to happen in this, so by all means feel free to spout whatever crazy shit you feel like seeing, We can go over the details in the comments section or whatever. If you can find someway to contact me or whatever, by all means. Tumblr: http://coockie8.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
